Loop
by MeowMix2
Summary: One Shot Songfic Stephanie reminices about her past.......and makes a valuable promise....


A/N: Hey everybody! I got bored so I wrote this cute little one shot ficlet! The song is called "Loop" by Maaya Sakamoto. It is currently one of my fave songs and I just thought of this when I was looking at the lyrics. I hope you guys like it!

Oh, and I don't own Lazy Town or the song. I don't even own the translation of the song! (It was originally in Japanese)

Oh, and please excuse me if the lines are a bit messy. I got into a fight with them and...well...they won...: (

* * *

_You know, when this city is sinking in twilight,  
somewhere in this world the sun is rising.  
When this flower in your hands withers,  
it will probably shed a small seed._

* * *

The stars shone particularly bright that night as a young girl peered at them from her open window. No, not a young girl. she was far from it. That had been too many years ago. The last time she had been a young girl he had been there...by her side. But now he was not, and he bought all of her youth with him. Now, six years later, she sat at her window, gazing at the sky for awnsers.

_"Why...why did you have to leave?"_

* * *

_If the trampled down soil is called a road,  
can closing my eyes be called love?_

* * *

"Sportacus!" Stephanie cried, running down the street at full speed. "Sportacus!" No, the rumors couldn't have been true...

"Where are you?" Tears misted her eyes and her sight became limited and soon she stopped at the sports field, hoping, wishing, that he would be there. She glanced around. Nobody.

"Sportacus!" Her screams became louder now and more intense as she kept looking. Maybe if she screamed loud enough, he would think that she was in trouble...Yes...He would surely come to her now...

Then she saw a blue figure in the distance running towards her. Her heart lept. "Sportacus..." She muttered as she lifted her arms to welcome him...but then her hopes where crushed as the blue figure came closer.

"Oh, it's only you, Ziggy..." Stephanie choked and fresh tears spilled down her cheeks. She looked up at him and saw that his eyes where misty as well, but he would not let them fall. Her lip quivered as she spoke.

"Please, tell me they aren't true!" She grabbed onto his shirt as she looked into his eyes. Ziggy bit his lip and looked over Stephanie. He couldn't bear to let her know...

Stephanie's eyes grew wide as she backed away from Ziggy. "No...They aren't, are they?" Ziggy lowered his head, biting his lip and shuting his eyes tight, letting his tears fall freely as he nodded a simple yes. Stephanie froze. At that moment, everything she expierenced before that day faded as reality crushed her.

* * *

_If the Earth was flat, we would have never met.  
We were running to be away from each other.  
Not slowing down, even though we're so far apart now,  
amongst the repeating miracles, we will come face to face again_.

* * *

"But...but that's not true!" Stephanie's voice began catching in her throat, "He would never leave without saying goodbye! He's here! He has to be!"

She began to run past Ziggy, but he put his arm out to catch her before she could.

"He's gone, Stephanie. He left. He isn't coming back..."

* * *

_You know, when the twilight will leave this city,  
I'll ask it to take these tears away._

* * *

Stephanie sniffled and felt the tears well up in her eyes again. She shut her eyes tight and covered them with her fists.

"You promised not to think about that...you promised." She reminded her self and dried her unwanted tears, then proceeded to stare at the stars again and willed herself not to cry or think about that painful day. Why? Why did he have to leave the way he did?

"Why didn't he say goodbye?" She muttered as the tears returned, but this time she did not stop them as she felt all the pain, anger and sadness well up within her. Her breathing became heavy as she balled her hands into fists to control her shaking. She gritted her teeth as she murmured to herself.

"Couldn't he at least say goodbye...to me..."

Then a memory appeared in her head. It was a just an old memory that had been in the back of her mind of those happy, carefree days that she spent with her friends and him...

"My first kiss..." She muttered and she relaxed as the memory overtook her mind and soothed her...

* * *

_If what letters tell is called a story,  
are unreachable words part of a dream?_

* * *

It was her fourth summer visiting her uncle, the same summer that Sportacus had left. It was Stephanie's first day there, so she was eager to see her friends again. So, seeing that noone was out of their homes already, she decided to stop by everyone's house.

First was Trixie, but she was at summer camp and wouldn't be back for another two weeks. 'Oh well, there's always the others!' Stephanie had thought with ever growing optomism.

Next was Stingy, but then she remembered hearing that he and his family where on vacation for a while and he wouldn't be home for another week or so.

Then there was Pixel, but he was currently working on 'The Greatest Invention He Has Ever Created _EVER' _So he wasn't coming out of his house for a while.

_'I wonder what Sportacus would have said to that...' _thought Stephanie and walked away somewhat crestfallen, but she still didn't give up hope. There was still one more person she had to visit, but her cheerful attitude was waning. She couldn't wait to see everyone again, but they weren't there to welcome her.

Finally, it was time to ring Ziggy's doorbell. She was sure she would have someone to hang out with now, but as soon as Ziggy awnsered the door she knew the awnser would be 'not today'. He had caught a cold. He was coughing badly, seemed paler than ever, and since he had grown a little taller than Stephanie (she had always been a bit short), she could see his eyes where quite bloodshot. Stephanie stepped back a bit.

"It's alright Ziggy, you just get some rest." She assured him.

"Sorry, Stephanie, but thanks for stopping by. I know Sportacus will be glad to see you. That's all he ever asks about, you know." Ziggy explained in between coughs. Stephanie turned red.

"Really?" she squeaked and Ziggy chuckled.

"Yeah, so you better go call him before he has a heart attack!"

"Ziggy, I don't think that's possible..." Stephanie laughed along with Ziggy. "Well, I hope you get well soon!" Her cheerful attitude had returned as she ran back to her Uncle Milford's house to get the mail tube. All the while contemplating the fact that Sportacus missed her. He actually missed her! Stephanie glowed. In fact she was in such a good mood, when she walked into her Uncle's house, her Uncle thought she had caught Ziggy's cold and tried to rush the poor girl into bed.

"No, Uncle, I'm fine!" She said sternly, but the laughter never left her voice. "I'm just sick in love, that's all!" Her Uncle gasped and she giggled as she slipped past him. "See you!" She said and ran to the mailbox. Then she sent her letter and went to a nearby bench and waited.

* * *

_Carried by a tree leaf floatind down the clear river  
they head for the sea, become a cloud and fall down with the rain  
to help raise the seed dropped near you but far from here.  
It would be nice if you could notice it in that far place._

* * *

Moments later, Stephanie felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around quickly to see the smiling face of her hero.

"Sportacus!" She squealed as she lept off the bench and onto him, encircling her arms around his torso and pulled his rock hard body against hers. He chuckled and held her back as tight as he could.

"I missed you..." She said and held him tighter.

"I missed you, too." He replied and began stroking her hair. Stephanie smiled. She nuzzled her face onto his chest, taking in the feeling of security. Then she looked up at his face to find him smiling down at her; his blue eyes staring straight into hers. Those crystal, azure blue eyes that seemed to pierce down into the pit of her stomach, making dozens of butterflies flutter all around her body and lift her off the ground. His eyes always did something to her, only now her feelings were more intense than ever before.

"Stephanie? Are you alright?" He said, concern written all over his face. Well, she was feeling somewhat lightheaded and her heart was beating so fast she thought it would jump right out of her chest, but she still managed to give a small smile that told him she was just fine. Then he smiled back at her, and that's when Stephanie lost all control and gave into every feeling she had ever held back for him.

It all happened in onel fleeting moment. Stephanie reached to touch Sportacus's cheek, one hand on the other as she kept staring into his eyes. Sportacus's smiling face turned into one of puzzlement as Stephanie bought her face closer and closer to his until her lips where slightly grazing over his.

And that's when it happened. Suddenly, Stephanie crushed her lips onto his as she pulled Sportacus's head closer. At first, she could tell Sportacus was shocked and felt him try to push her away, but she wasn't letting go. She waited far to long for this moment. But then he gave up resisting, wrapped his arms around her waist again, and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss.

To Stephanie, those fleeting moments seemed to go on forever and she never wanted them to end. His lips on hers, his arms wrapped around her, his body pressed up against her, all of these sensations made her head spin, and when the kiss broke, Stephanie felt as if she would never be able to stand up straight again.

Stephanie looked at Sportacus, whose mouth was slightly open in shock and his face was bright red, and put a hand to her mouth. '_Oh no! What have I done?_' She thought and was about to turn around and run, but something grabbed at her arm. Slowly she turned her head. Sportacus was holding on to her with a pleading look. They kept staring at each other once again, until Stephanie, holding back all sorts of emotions again, burst into tears.

Sportacus pulled the poor girl into his arms again and stroked her hair as he quieted her. Stephanie began to calm down as she snuggled into her hero's chest and soon she was feeling safe and secure again as they held each other.

_"I love you, Sportacus...forever and ever..."_

* * *

_Since the Earth spins endlessly,  
the scenery outside this half-opened window will change  
into the season when the flower I loved quietly blooms.  
Going in circle, in the end we will come face to face again._

* * *

Stephanie sniffled, but a small smile formed as she thought of that day that seemed so long ago. It had to be by far one of her most favorite memories. She could still feel his gentle yet strong hands stroking her hair and still smell his scent. But most of all, she could never forget his eyes, those crystal blue eyes that held such warmth and love for everyone in their depths, and that gentle gaze he gave her on that day.

She closed her eyes and ran the memory in her head again. Maybe the whole reason he left was because of her? Maybe because she was so young, he was scared. Stephanie frowned again. She thought of everything she could possibly think of, and none of it made sense. The only thing she wanted was for him to be back with her in Lazy Town, like the old days, playing and laughing with everyone again. Oh, she would give up anything to have that back!

And that's when it hit her. The greatest idea she would ever have. If Sportacus wasn't coming back, she would go to him. She would find him wherever he was, and bring him back to everyone; to her.

Stephanie stared at the stars long and hard and took a deep breath as the smile on her face grew.

"I will find you," she said as she brought up her hand to her heart and made her promise, the stars being her only witnesses,

"We will see each other again..."

* * *

_We will come face to face again..._


End file.
